


from beyond the veil, i call thee

by PastryFudger (qlgingerblade)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/PastryFudger
Summary: The Bat cannot hope to defeat the whole criminal underground alone. The Lady of Vengeance guides his hand, in return for the agreed upon price - his soul.





	1. we are set in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a dumb idea that stemmed from listening to kalista's login music one too many times and thinking, "huh, what if she met batman?" so here it is.  
> some morals are tested, here. if you wish to comment on how i write it, that is fine.  
> also this is super emo. some of the shit i wrote is just so emo.

He found the tale in a strange book that Ra's al Ghul had tucked away deep into the library. Bruce wasn't even supposed to be here, but Talia had let him in as long as none of the books came out.

It bore no title, but detailed many beings of a long lost group of islands coated in a Black Mist known only as the Shadow Isles. Hecarim, a centaur who trampled all in his way. Thresh, a man gone mad who only sought to bring torture and pain. Karthus, who sang a deadly melody to bring to others the 'truth' of the afterlife.

But one name caught his interest and held it with a tight grip. Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance. There weren't a great may details about her, and the story was short. A woman's family had been killed, so she called upon the Lady of Vengeance to hunt down her family's killer and eliminate him, in return for the woman's soul.

Something about the story stirred an old fear in his heart. What if the man who murdered his parents was never brought to justice? How would Bruce find him? Would this 'Lady of Vengeance' bring him the peace of mind he so wished for?

The next page listed a ritual, a ceremony, to summon the Lady Kalista. He put the book back, afraid of what he would do if he continued to read.

When it came time for Bruce to leave the League of Assassins, he took the book with him.

* * *

He didn't touch the book for months - he had reasoned with himself that it was to keep it out of Ra's al Ghul's hands.

But his efforts on the street weren't enough to impact the city's crime rates and he found himself drifting to the safe behind his parents' portrait where the book lay, with a fine coating of dust. He hadn't told anyone of the book. Not even Alfred knew, but if Bruce really did go through with this, he would have to.

The ritual would be easy. With his bank account it wasn't a matter of gathering the supplies. It was a matter of gathering his courage.

Did he wish to go down this path? This path of blood and murder, a neverending thirst for vengeance, an eternal life killing the traitors of the world?

* * *

 "I invoke thee, Lady of Vengeance. From beyond the veil, hear my plea. Come forth."

He was kneeling at his parents' graves. He did not have the complete supplies for the pact, and he knew it. He had a plan.

The soil beneath him grew cold.

 _"You do not have the correct offerings, man."_ Kalista's voice was chilly, a permanent anger hidden in her tone.

"I am aware, Lady Kalista," he replied, oddly unafraid. Perhaps he was spending too much time in the dark of night, to be comfortable in her shadowy presence. "I have a proposal for you."

Her hand had been reaching for a spear embedded deep in her armor, but she nodded for him to continue.

"I will give you my soul, of course, but I wish for power to protect this world. Betrayers are not the only evil in this land - I wish to stop them before they turn on a treacherous path."

She eyed him with a strange glint, then pulled the spear from her armor with hidden strength, and stabbed it into his gut.

He expected blood, pain, suffering, but only felt a cold chill.

Then he watched as she knelt before him, slowly turning into a dark green mist. As he breathed, she joined with him, in soul.

_'I will guide your hand, Oathsworn. Let us begin.'_

* * *

Alfred was understandably and incredibly furious when the situation was explained.

"To sell your soul, for Gotham, of all places!" The normally calm man let out a strangled noise, hugging Bruce tight.

_'The old man is worried for naught. We will not let you die until it is your time.'_

'That's not what has him so troubled.'

"Promise me, Lady of Vengeance, that you will keep him safe."

When she spoke through Bruce, it left him feeling disconnected as a black mist rolled out of his lungs. _"We will always protect the Oathsworn, so long as he attempts to do so himself."_

* * *

Bruce no longer had need for the suit, as Kalista made sure his body would be sufficiently protected, but he did not want the city to see him when Kalista lent her powers - inhuman, dead, practically raised from the Lazarus pits. In the right light his bones could be spotted through his skin and he grew paler than the moon. His cheeks were sunken in, and his veins were green, standing out against his kevlar.

He began to cover his mouth, afraid of how the people would react to him when the black mist curled in clouds as it spewed from his lips. It coiled at his feet like a loyal dog, lending him a constant cloak, hiding his figure in the night.

Alfred, still angry with him, would often berate the amount of black Bruce wore.

Who could blame him? He was comfortable in the shadows.

The public saw him as a part of the social elite. He was always in the spotlight, and it felt wrong. He was too far gone, and when he breathed out smoke in the night, it reminded him of that truth.

Kalista's power thrummed through his veins, hidden under a pallor that the public criticized him for. He told them his immune system was down, but it couldn't be far from the opposite. Wounds healed quicker. He had agility beyond any normal human. 

Granted, he had some issues with Kalista going off to make other pacts. It required his assistance, as she was bonded to him in a very physical way, and when the turncoats were found, it was his hand that threw the spear. He felt sick to the stomach, each and every time. To end a life so simply, so easily, it churned in his mind.

_'They were well-deserving of such treatment, Oathsworn.'_

They were still people, though, and people changed. People learned. People repented, if given the chance.

_'And where is the line drawn? How many chances do they get?'_

Bruce had no answer.

* * *

The Haley Circus was famous for their Incredible Flying Graysons.

Kalista had been confused by the concept of a circus. _'Why would they want to watch people walk on rope or jump through hoops? I find it strange.'_

'It's entertaining.'

_'We have no need for entertainment.'_

'You're not exactly normal, Kalista.'

He was here on a date with some secretary who worked two floors down at Wayne Enterprises. Claire or something. He wasn't exactly paying attention, the Flying Graysons were doing wondrous flips and such when there was a sudden snap, several screams, and the crunch of bodies against the ground.

In the chaos, a young boy jumped down and mourned.

_'The boy!'_

'No, we will not be giving him the pact.'

_'What would you do then? His soul is crying out to us. Give him the pact.'_

'No. What he needs is a family.'

Kalista kept quiet after that, and after a month of paperwork and research, Dick Grayson was officially his son, and Tony Zucco was given a lifetime in prison.

* * *

"You're the Batman, aren't you?"

Dick was smart, Bruce had to give him credit. The kid caught on to things rather fast.

"What makes you think that?"

_'You will not be honest with him?'_

Bruce ignored Kalista for the time being.

Dick pouted and gave him a look. "You're never around at night, you have a secret passageway in your office, and the fact that you blow out that weird smoke Batman is said to breath."

Damn.

"Alright, I give in. Why do you ask?"

"I want to fight crime with you."

"What?"

_'What?'_

In the other room, Alfred dropped a tray in surprise. 

* * *

Dick's acrobatic past proved to be useful. He was a nimble fighter, yet strong in his own way. It took several months to train him properly, and Bruce would always worry that it wasn't enough, but finally, the Bat was spotted with a new companion - the Robin.

He was the youngest superhero out there at ten, and there was a great amount of controversy concerning his age, but people gave in when Robin proved himself going solo on several missions, including stopping several robberies by himself.

It took Bruce four months of proper work together to trust Dick with his secret.

Of course Dick surprised him again.

"You gave up your  _soul_ to, what, fight crime in a bat costume?"

"I, uh, yes. That's the gist of it."

Dick gave him a pitying look, and hugged him. "You really know how to go to the extremes, don't you?"

"Y-you aren't... mad?" Bruce had half expected the boy to demand to take the pact as well, to quit because he was working with some supernatural entity, to throw a tantrum, something bad.

"Of course I'm mad! You threw your life away!" Oh god, now Dick was crying. Bruce had no idea how to deal with Dick crying. "But I know it's for a noble cause, and you're... you're a good man."

Bruce felt an ache in his heart at those words. No one had ever said that about him before. 

Gently, he hugged the boy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it? don't like it? lemme know, if u wanna.  
> lol i laughed typing out the phrase 'dick crying'. those be some white tears ex dee  
> also don't ask about pairings, im planning on none. dont wanna have shipping discourse up my ass if this fic ever gets any attention  
> finally im not super happy with how this writing style it but im just writing to get the idea out so. yeah. enjoy.


	2. our task is unending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce continues his work, ignoring the constant criticism from the public, the call for his arrest from the police, and this newly formed 'Justice League' asking him to work with them.  
> All the while, Kalista whispers the names of the ones who live, and the ones who die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to note that batman's outfit is a bit different, if you didnt pick up on that last chapter. here's what's changed:  
> \- mouth covered (mentioned last chapter)  
> \- he still has a cape, but its for dramatic effect. it's mostly black mist anyways.  
> \- his eyes glow that signature Shadow Isles Green (TM)  
> \- black mist everywhere. smoke bombs are for normies.  
> \- wears the suit (not needed but w/e. mentioned last chapter)  
> also, one kudos!!! thats one more than i expected so thank u v much writingfish!

"Are you sure you do not wish to eat, Master Bruce?"

Alfred was giving him a concerned look, something that popped up more and more often as the days went on. Even worse, if Alfred was worried, Dick was worried, which resulted in the largest puppy eyes in the world, making Bruce want to give him a hug.

With a fake smile, Bruce replied, "I'm fine, Alfred. Just not hungry." And that really was the truth. He just wasn't as hungry as he used to be. He could shovel food down his throat, but just basking in the shadows for a few hours gave him sufficient energy to get through the day before patrol. It felt strange to gain energy like that, like he was losing a bit of his humanity each time. Kalista assured him he wasn't losing humanity, but he had learned to take what she said with a grain of salt long ago.

"It's eggs benedict, sir. Are you quite certain?"

Damn. His favorite.

Across the room, Dick was giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll eat," he said, even if his stomach disagreed.

* * *

 Bruce did his best not to kill with his own two hands.

It was always so much easier to put them on death row. Let someone else take the blame.

Kalista called him a coward. He ignored her.

These were _people_. They had lives, families, dreams, so many other reasons to live. To just take it all away from them... it wasn't a power he deserved.

_"You knew what you were getting into, Oathsworn. There is no turning back."_

Yes. But that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to regret it.

* * *

 "Bruce?"

Dick had just come home from school, it would seem, a newspaper in hand.

"What is it, Dick?" He set aside the papers he was looking over, noting the frown on his boy's face. Something had upset him.

"There's... well, I think it would be better if you just saw it."

The newspaper landed with a flat slap on his desk, the headline loud and proud. 

_Police Call For Batman's Arrest! Gotham's Vigilante A Menace!_

He saw this coming a mile away, and glanced over the article.

_The Gotham Police Department has put out a warrant for Batman's arrest, and are doing their best to investigate the Dark Knight's true identity._

_According to them, he has no right to do their job. It's taking away work from the force and causing them to lose funding. (Source: Commissioner Brine)_

_We at the Gotham Gazette fully support the police. This vigilante is a dangerous man, and to be avoided at all costs. He has injured many civilians already. When does he cross the line to fatal blows?_

Something was off about this whole thing, and he shoved away the uneasy feeling he'd gained from the last comment.

* * *

 "Bruce! Bruce! I can't believe you!"

It was a week or so later, and Dick ran into his office, once again gripping a newspaper in his hand, but this time with a bright smile.

"You seriously broke into the police station to get their records? And then hacked into the the Gotham bank?"

"The commissioner was corrupt, Dick. I had an inkling of it before. And now, we will probably be able to work around the police better with the new commissioner."

"Did you investigate _his_ bank account too?" his son joked, before pausing. "What am I saying, you probably did."

His only response was a smirk.

* * *

 Wonder Woman seemed abnormal from all the pictures and interviews that have spread around. Born of clay? An island of only women?

Bruce could commend her incredible fighting technique. She was truly an expert, and it showed in the candid videos of her defending the lands of Europe and Western Asia.

Then, of course, she, Superman, and the Flash all showed up in Gotham while he was busting a drug deal, completely ruining everything. 

"What the hell are you doing here." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"We only wish to extend an offer to you," Superman replied. "You see, we - that is, fellow superheroes - are organizing a group for us to work together should the world be threatened."

"I'm aware of your little club. I'm asking what you're doing  _here_ , in _Gotham_ , ruining my work."

"Hey, we didn't do anything!" Flash shouted, arms up in the air.

"Yes. You did. I was in the middle of busting a drug deal, and your arrival made them scram."

"... oh."

Kalista bristled. _"These men are interrupting our work. Begone with them!"_

Ignoring her, Batman continued, "And for the record, I don't work with strangers. Now get out of my city."

"You would push away our offer so easily?" Wonder Woman said, stepping forward.

At the sight of her, Kalista was shrieking, at the top of her misty lungs, _"Turncoat! Oathbreaker! Betrayer! Kill her!"_

Luckily, it was only through the mental connection with Batman, but it was still quite the pain.

"Yes," he replied through gritted teeth. "I would. I don't know if I can trust you. I dont know if the  _world_ should trust you."

"And the world should trust someone like you?" she bit back.

"It shouldn't, and it doesn't. Now get out."

Giving him an odd glance, Superman took to the skies, Wonder Woman hot at his feet and Flash sped off into the night.

_"Why did you not kill her? We should have smote her where she stood!"_

Rubbing his temples, Batman set off to continue his patrol, ignoring the screaming spirits.

* * *

An hour or so later, Clark found himself sitting down next to Diana in Metropolis City Park. "Diana? You alright?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You seem troubled after the meeting with Batman."

She sighed. "Something about him bothers me."

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, he is a bit scary, huh? But he's just human."

"That's the thing. I don't think he is." Diana stood. "Good night, Clark."

She went on her way with a clouded mind, and left Clark with a confused expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i care about people reading this? yes  
> do i care about them enjoying it? yes  
> will i let the low amount of hits bother me? nope bc this is a rly weird crossover that im writing for fun  
> so im gonna have fun with this and keep posting it instead of working on my other considerably more popular fanfics.  
> also im not too happy with this chapter, but i gotta get the story rolling somehow


End file.
